


Оборотень

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	Оборотень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173101) by LizBee. 



Сны начинаются после того, как Доктор регенерирует. Нет, еще перед этим. Она была на Земле, с Микки и мамой, и ТАРДИС открылась – и потом был первый сон, о городе под стеклом, пламенеющим под закатом незнакомого солнца. А когда она просыпается, Доктор меняется.

\- Тебе нравится? – спрашивает он гораздо позже, уже после того рождественские украшения и разбитое стекло убраны. - Я имею в виду тело. 

\- Совсем неплохо. – Она понижает голос. – Меня устраивает.

_\-- Он был моложе раньше, совсем юный, и смеялся, а потом они целовались в первый раз --_

\- С тобой все в порядке? – интересуется Доктор

\- Да, - отвечает Роуз, - все нормально. Просто немного проголодалась.

Доктор довольно долго пытается понять, как именно он хочет свои чипсы: с солью или без, с томатным соусом или нет, а может, стоит добавить еще и немного уксуса… 

Он увлечен своей болтовней и не замечает, что Роуз совсем ничего не ест.

_Типичная ошибка -- всегда так доверчив -- идиот -- эти длинные пальцы легко сломать прямо --_

Роуз резко вскакивает со стула, прерывая мысль на середине. Взмах ее руки и Спрайт, и чипсы, и уксус разлетаются по всему столу. Доктор зовет ее по имени, но она убегает, и не оборачивается. Она едва слышит его. 

_Неправильное имя, Доктор._

Он находит ее за несколько кварталов от дома. Она счищает рвоту с рукава. Доктор бережно накрывает ее своим пальто, и она ждет, пока он купит бутылку воды.

\- С тобой все в порядке? – спрашивает он, когда она уже посвежевшая и успокоившаяся.

\- Да, - отвечает она, - мне лучше. Все нормально. – Она улыбается, заглядывая ему в глаза. - Наверно подхватила вирус, или еще что. Я не знаю. - Она берет его за руку. – Пойдем домой, - говорит она. 

*

Потом есть только сны. Она просыпается, вся в поту, не сразу понимая где находится, сжимая в кулаках простыни, с проклятьями, застывшими на губах. Она видит, как Доктор умирает. Она борется с ним под затухающим солнцем. Он наблюдает, как она сгорает заживо. Он предает ее. Она предает его. ТАРДИС обволакивает ее сущность своей древней энергией, затягивает внутрь, поглощая ее постепенно, частица за частицей, и Доктор позволяет этому случиться. Это только его вина, так же как и уничтожение Галлифрея. 

И когда она отомстит, он будет страдать. 

*

Проснувшись, она все забывает. Сны, ненависть, безумные желания _\-- поместить его в машину и забрать то, что по праву принадлежит ей, отомстить и телу и душе, разорвать его на клочки, и оставить умирать, и чтобы он до последнего находился в сознании --_ она крайне возбуждена, когда просыпается, и кончает, едва коснувшись себя, как будто вся прелюдия и ласки были во сне. Она лишь смутно помнит, что ей снился Доктор. 

*

\- Как долго ты будешь со мной?

Роуз улыбается. – Всегда. 

*

Она стоит на пляже. Дует ветер, на щеках застыла соль, волосы падают на глаза. И она вдруг осознает, что отпустила рычаг специально.

И когда ее пальцы разжались, она ощутила легкость. Свободу.

\- Это так больно.

\- Ох, милая, - мать берет ее за руку, - все будет хорошо. Сейчас ты в безопасности. Мы присмотрим за тобой. 

\- Да, - соглашается Роуз. Почему-то такое облегчение позволить Доктору уйти. Он вернется к своей жизни, она сможет вновь обрести свою, а чудовища так и останутся под кроватью. 

Однако что-то заставляет Роуз обернуться, пока мать ведет ее назад к машине, и мысль приходит из ниоткуда: _Я найду способ вернуться. И когда я сделаю это…_

\- Если я когда-нибудь увижу его снова, - говорит Роуз, - наступит конец света.


End file.
